world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Domain
Love Domain Endless tales are told of love and romance, of the bonds of family and the endless power of friendship. Gods such as Aine, Yue-Lao, Hathor, Min, Bastet, Aphrodite, Eros, Kama, Freya, Venus, Cupid, Sune, and other deities of beauty, affection, and compassion may hold sway over the domain of love. Clerics of this domain often act as matchmakers, counselors, healers and bringers of vengeance on those who have broken hearts and shattered dreams. When called by their gods, they keep spirits bright to quell the evils of the world, but those clerics who have fallen to the darker side of love are often jealous, envious, and spiteful, seeking to destroy those who have spurned them. Love Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st healing word, heroism 3rd calm emotions, gentle repose 5th aura of vitality, lightning bolt 7th confusion, Otiluke's resilient sphere 9th dispel evil and good, mass cure wounds Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in heavy armor. Heart's Grace When you choose this domain at 1st level, your god grants you the knowledge and protection to bring kindness to the world. You gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill. Whenever you take the Help action, you gain temporary hit points equal to your cleric level that last until the start of your next turn. Channel Divinity: Bonds of Friendship At 2nd level, you can entwine the fates of you and your companions. As an action, you can target a willing ally within 60 feet to activate your Channel Divinity feature. For the next minute or until you lose concentration on this feature as though it were a spell, the two of you share a single pool of hit points. Temporary hit points are applied individually, and should be tracked separately. When the effect ends, the remaining hit points are divided equally between you based on the percentage total of the pool. If the total reaches 0, all creatures tied to this pool of hit points are reduced to 0 hit points and must make death saving throws as normal. You do not have to perform concentration saving throws for damage dealt to your ally, only for damage dealt to you. Virtuous Cause At 6th level, your body and soul are purified and made whole. You gain advantage on saving throws against effects that would inflict the frightened and charmed conditions. You also gain immunity to disease and advantage on saving throws against exhaustion. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with passionate flame. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 fire damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Red String of Fate At 17th level, your god grants you the power to bind yourself to the lives of your entire party at once. As an action, you present your holy symbol, filling yourself with divine power. Up to ten of your chosen companions within 120 feet are bound to one another by a transparent red thread, and subject to the Bonds of Friendship feature for the duration. For one minute, you gain the following benefits: You can choose to have your weapon attacks use your Wisdom modifier instead of Strength or Dexterity when calculating bonuses to attack and damage rolls. Each time you suffer damage, choose an ally within 30 feet of you. That ally can use their reaction to make a single attack or cast a single cantrip. When the effect ends, the hit points are divided evenly among the group based on the percentage total of the pool. If the total pool of hit points reaches zero, this effect ends and all subjects are reduced to zero hit points. You can use this feature once, and this use recovers whenever you finish a long rest.